young love
by madisonlovesmaximumride
Summary: abuse,romance,drama. max gets abused by jeb well was fang is their and max and fang are married


**Hi i`m new to this whole story thing. But i hope u like it. :) its going to get depressing at some point in the story. Yes i bought the maximum ride books. **

**Fang pov**

Max honey are you going to get up? said Fang. He was getting worried about her. Cause shes been acting weird lately and not listening to the family, shes also been cutting herself too and I, try to stop her but it never works. Max has also been screaming in her sleep and every time I go near her.

I was trying to take her to Dr. Martinez house but she kept hitting me and yelling at me, like I abused her or something. I want my old max back, the max that I know.

**Max pov**

I heard Fang try to get me up this morning. I think I should tell him what's going on and y I've been cutting and hitting and screaming etc . It's not his fault, it's Jebs fault he's the one who abused me when I was 7 – 15, but I take it out on Fang when I shouldn't. It just feels like he's going to hurt me.

I just can't handle being tortured by someone I love again. I was in the shadows for awhile it's not fun **a/n(I've been their and done that already and I'm 13, not 17)** at all u don't want to be like me a demon, slut, emo, Gothic, and a bitch also. It feels horrible and all u want to do is die.

Does that sum every thing up for u? If not I'm not going on cause this is painful as it is.

**Fang pov **

Max finally woke up and told me why she's been acting weird. Then something strange happened to her, she was yelling in pain. I picked her up romantic style and flew her to Dr. Martinez's house, then she was crying and didn't want to let go of me. So Dr. Martinez talked to max who is still attached to me on my waist. Max finally let go of me and ran for the door and then flew to the trees in the woods. So I followed Max and talked to her while hugging her and letting her cry into my black fitted shirt, and then let her cry till she feel asleep which to about 10 minutes. So I picked her up and brought her back to Dr. Martinez's house then brought her into Dr. Martinez's office then layed Max on the operating table and then hooked her up to the machines. That's when she woke up screaming and crying again.

**a/n( omg listen to this song when reading this simple plan astronaut)**

Max tried to get up but I told her " don't fight this please let us help" then she started to sing a little her favorite songs which is **( breaking Benjamin without you , all that remains stand up, and five finger death punch remember everything etc)** then layed their in silence with her eyes open starring at me and starred at me and smiled.

**Max pov**

I woke up at 2 pm and told Fang why I was acting weird and stuff. Then pain everywhere shot into my body and then feel to the floor yelling, then Fang picked me up romantic style and then flew me to my moms **( ****Dr. Martinez)** by then I was crying and attached Fang and didn't let go for awhile, I heard mom talk to me and I was still attached to Fang's waist. So i finally let go and ran for the door and flew into the woods and landed on a branch in a tree, and saw Fang come after me and then he started hugging me and talking to me, I finally let all my tires out on Fang's black fitted shirt which is socking wet now.

I woke up on a operating table hocked up to machines and started to screaming and crying, so I tried to get up and run but Fang told me " don't fight this please let us help" then i started to sing my favorite songs **( breaking Benjamin without you, all that remains stand up, and five fingers death punch remember everything etc)**, then just layed there in the silence with my eyes open and then started starring at Fang and then smiled.

I was thinking to myself and how to get out of here, but I can't it's my mom she won't hurt me and neither with Fang. But if it was some people who wanted me badly the would do everything they can to get me, they would hurt me just like Jeb did to me. Then I blacked out and all I remember was someone injecting me with something.

I woke up in a white room tied to the bed with my clothes on, then some one opened the door and Ari walked in with a smile on his little freaking face. I was back at the school with Ari and Jebs and other people. I was freaking out and screaming and crying cause I knew I was going to be with Jeb my weirst nightmare.

Ari started walk over to me and he was being nice to me for some reason he let me go before Jeb could come and hurt me again. I hugged Ari then left and went back to Fang crying. I got back to mom's and Jebs car was their, so I ran in saw Fang crying for the first time. I had the weird look on my face then saw mom crying and Jeb just standing there and the weirst part is they where staring at me like I did something wrong and stuff.

I was was about to leave until a hand was on my shoulder but ignored it an left crying into the woods. **a/n( omg I am listening to memories by within temptation it makes it so sad) **I stayed their for 3 hours crying then went back to mom's and saw Jebs car still their but I ignored it and went inside and went to my room and played on my ipod touch** a/n ( i have one i didn't make it up)** to talk to my online friends on knight war crusade.

**Fang pov**

I could see that Max was think about something but I couldn't figure it out she looked scared and sad too. It felt like my heart was breaking in half. I never wanted her to have any of this pain, I would take it for her i would, **a/n ( i was listening so my depressing music and it made me even for sad and don't do it cause u will cry just like i did) **then we heard the front door open and we both went to go look who it was, it was Jeb going to Max. We tried to to stop him but it didn't work.

We saw everything that Jeb did to her. I know y she hates him now, I would too if i were treated like Max was it brought tears to my eyes just watching all the screaming and yelling and crying I wanted to help her so much but I couldn't cause Dr. Martinez was holding me back. I was join to fight her but Max gave me the I love u and will miss u look, and that just make me heartbroken.

Thats when she left but again I was running after Jeb cause I wasn't going to have Max go through it again. But Dr. Martinez was holding me back thats when I stared fighting her and thats when I blacked out. I woke up chained up to the wall and Dr. Martinez in her office with the key. so I stared to think and then I wasn't going to brake out of my chains just stay their in shame and discipline. Then I backed out again, but woke up on the sofa with Jeb in my face, so I slapped him hard and yelled at him " thats for everything you did to Max!" you son of a... " Fang what your language" shouted Dr. Martinez. "Ugh what do you want Jeb" said fang who is now pissed off.

(**Jeb in bold and **fang not)

**Fang it's about max.**

ok? tell me before i leave.

**Max is... um she is going to have to go to the hospital for them to take it out. ok her appendices burst.**

omg no this is not happening right know.

well that went well don't u think.

**please r&r please thanks **

**-maddi**


End file.
